


Floccinaucinihilipilification

by ForestsAndSunsets



Series: V-Tamers [11]
Category: Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Rating is NOT just to be safe, THAT SCENE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets
Summary: What is it with heroes and jumping off of cliffs.~(Rei-centric)
Series: V-Tamers [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Floccinaucinihilipilification

**Author's Note:**

> Floccinaucinihilipilification: To estimate something as worthless

Oh. I get it now.

This is my fault.

I am the reason my brother is doing this.

I am the reason my friend was doing this.

I am the reason this beautiful world is at war.

This was all my fault.

All my fault.

I don't deserve to be alive.

_Worthless_.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I don't even wanna try to say that word.


End file.
